That stupid ringtone
by Snow Tempest
Summary: A mad Italian, an infuriating Spaniard, an idiot brother, and an annoying ringtone; Romano has had just about enough with everything... rated T for Romano's potty mouth, (But come on, who doesn't love Romano?)


"Hell, shit, Mother-Fucker, Goddamn, crap, piss… Your brother is on the phone!..." Romano's ringtone gurgled from his pocket, he grumbled curses and dug his hand in his pocket, "Hey, you! It's your good for nothing, Mother-fucking brother, and he's on the phone you cuss! So pick it up!" He hit the answer button and put the phone to his ear. _God, I hate that ringtone!_ He thought angrily.

"Looooooovi~!" his brother's overly cheerful voice sang through the phone on the highest volume right into (already pissed) Romano's ear.

"Aw, shit! Go fuck Germany, Feliciano, and leave me the Hell alone!" and with that he hung up. He hated his phone, his brother, and that stupid ringtone so much; there was only one thing to do. He called Spain.

"CI!" answered the cheery Spaniard,

"Fuck you, I need your pool. I'm coming over, Bastard." Romano hung up and started walking to Spain's house. He was about halfway there when the first raindrop fell on his nose. "Aw, Hell." He grumbled as more and more water hit him on the head, a car passed and Romano braced himself to be drenched as the car was going to hit a puddle. But the car stopped.

"Hey!" Spain called from inside the car through the open window. Romano stared at him in disbelief as raindrops splashed on his head,

"You still need my pool?" Spain asked and he unlocked the passenger side door. Romano climbed in and shut the door behind him as Spain turned on the radio. Rain splattered on the windows as static mixed with music played, the wind outside banged on the windshield as Spain chatted away. Romano let all these sounds just fade away as he stored all his anger for later. A few minutes later they pulled into Spain's driveway and Spain cut the engine. They got out and went inside, "What's up?" asked Spain as he grabbed a towel from the closet and dropped it on Romano's head. Romano shivered and pulled the towel over his wet hair,

"Eh, just stressed out." Spain nodded and dug through his clothes in the dresser until he pulled out a clean shirt, he tossed it to Romano. Romano put on the shirt as Spain went into the kitchen to make some food.

"So, is it stress from financial troubles? Is someone giving you a hard time?" The water in the coffee machine boiled and the rice in the pan sizzled as Romano stared at it,

"I don't really want to talk about it." Spain shrugged,

"Suit yourself." He chopped up vegetables and stirred them into the rice.

"Can I use the pool now?" Spain shrugged again,

"Sure, do you need an umbrella?" Romano glared at the doors to the patio,

"No, I'll be just a second." Romano walked outside to the back patio, the pool sloshed, overflowing with water, "Stupid Bastard, he forgot to put the top on." Romano muttered to himself as he pulled his phone out on his pocket. He stretched his arm back and hurled the phone into the water; it went in with a satisfying splosh.

"I hope that made you feel better." Spain said from behind Romano, Romano glared at the stone patio.

"Not really. No matter how many things I throw, I still won't feel 'better'." Cold rain fell on him again, drenching the borrowed shirt. Hot tears stung his cheeks as he cried with his back facing Spain. Spain was shocked to see his little brother crying and put his hand on Romano's shoulder; Romano turned and knocked Spain into the pool. Spain hit the bottom of the pool and swam back up to the surface. He floated in the water, stunned; Romano gritted his teeth and finally met his eyes, "This is about you, okay? And Belgium, she left me two days ago for you, Bastard." Spain blinked,

"Oh," Romano's hands curled into fists,

"Yes, 'oh'! I hate you! I hate you and your Spanish ass!" Romano dunked Spain's head back under the water with his foot. When Spain came back up he was laughing,

"So, that's what this is about?" Romano stood there stunned at his laughter. Spain climbed out of the cold water and hugged Romano. "I don't want something like this to keep us apart, so was my dunk in the freezing water enough to call it square?" Romano shoved Spain off him and back into the pool,

"Think again, Bastard. I'm not forgiving you anytime soon." He walked back inside the house and peeled off his soaked shirt, "Shit." He muttered as he went into Spain's room again and pulled out another shirt and put it on.

"Toss me a shirt?" asked Spain from the hallway. Romano pulled another shirt out and hurled it at him. "And some shorts?" a pair of shorts flew and smacked Spain in the face. "Gracias!" Spain called over his shoulder as he pulled on the dry clothes. Romano scoffed as he walked past him and sat down at the kitchen table. Spain walked into the kitchen and smiling; poured the coffee into mugs for Romano and himself. As the rice cooked in the pan, they sat in silence, sipping their coffee. From the window, Romano could see a car pull into the driveway, not just any car, Germany's. The car door opened and Germany got out, holding a few boxes; then when things just couldn't get any worse, they did. Italy stepped out of the passenger car door and held an umbrella over Germany's head as they both walked to the front door. The doorbell rang and Spain looked up from his coffee. "Oh, looks like we have company!" he stood and walked to the door; Japan, Prussia, and Hungary also stood with Germany and Italy at the door. Spain opened the door and they all smiled and came in,

"Danke." Germany grunted as he set the boxes down onto the couch.

"Grazie!" Italy chirped and bounced into the room,

"Hello! It's been a while, Spain!" Hungary said as she walked through the door. Prussia just grinned and slapped Spain on the back then came in himself. Romano was speechless and very confused,

"What is this, a party?!" he exclaimed, everyone turned to look at him,

"Romano… you didn't remember that today is your birthday?" Spain asked, surprised. Romano blinked,

"What? It is?" Japan smiled softly,

"Hai, Happy Birthday, Romano-kun." Hungary squealed and hugged Romano,

"Oh, you've gotten so big! I remember when you were a little tiny baby! You were so sweet!" Prussia grinned wider,

"Ja, Happy Birthday, Buddy!" Germany smiled and opened the boxes; he pulled out brightly colored birthday presents. Spain went to his closet and pulled out two presents and handed one to each twin.

"Oh, for me?" Italy bounced as he opened his present. Inside was a blue "Shut Up" T-shirt, Italy grinned and took off his shirt and put on the T-shirt. Hungary clapped and took a picture of Italy, who was posing, and aimed her camera towards Romano, who was opening his gift.

"What the Hell?" he asked as he pulled out a Spanish cookbook. Spain shrugged,

"You should learn how to make your own food; you keep coming to my place to eat." Romano glared at Spain,

"I can cook, but… I like your food. Not just the food, but also how you make it. It wouldn't be the same if I made it! Bastard." Spain stared in shock at Romano and Hungary started drooling and leaning forward. "You basically raised me on your damn food, you dumb-ass, of course I like it!" Prussia frowned,

"Speaking of which, isn't that ze smell of burnt rice?" Spain ran over to the kitchen and lifted the rice off the burner and let out a sigh of relief,

"It's okay, guys! It's still eatable!" Romano rolled his eyes,

"That doesn't mean that we still want to eat it, Bastard. Go make another batch!" Spain dumped the burnt rice in to the trash can just as the front door crashed open,

"Onhonhonhonhon! Is someone having a party without moi?" Prussia and Italy perked up even farther,

"Francis!" Prussia and Spain Exclaimed,

"Big Brother France!" Italy cheered,

"Fuck you." Romano growled,

"J'ai un cadeu pour mon pitite Italie!" (I have a gift for my little Italy!) France held out small box to Italy then he tossed another box to Romano with a wink. Romano glared but opened it; inside was a small bottle of perfume. Italy got the same thing only a different scent, France smiled and flipped his hair, "I thought of you two when I smelled these!" Prussia smirked,

"Okay, Francis! That's enough pervert for today!" France looked hurt,

"Qui? Moi? Pervert?" (Who? Me?) Italy smiled,

"Grazie," France winked at him,

"Anything for my favorite brother!" Germany cleared his throat,

"Uh, I have something for each of you too." Italy bounded over to him,

"Really!? What is it?" Germany picked up two of the boxes from the couch and handed each to a brother. Romano awkwardly held the big box in his arms until he felt something inside the box move, he nearly dropped it.

"It isn't a snake, is it?" he asked, Germany shook his head,

"Nien, I think you will like it." Romano frowned and put it on the ground and opened it. A kitten poked it's head out from the box and mewled quietly at Romano's face,

"Awwww!" Hungary and Italy chimed together as they watched the kitty stagger out of the box and fall onto Romano's lap. Romano blinked at the feline as she sniffed and pawed him; she looked up at him,

"Meeeeeeew!" she wailed,

"I think she's hungry." Spain said as he dug in the pantry for something. He finally found what he was looking for and pulled a can of sardines out and opened it. Spain sat on the floor next to Romano and the kitten, the cat purred and ate the sardines from the can. Italy finally opened his box,

"Veh… What is this, Germany?" he asked, pulling out a pair of gym shorts and a few weights.

"More training." Germany stated calmly. Italy sniffed,

"You hate me, don't you, Germany? I don't like running!" Japan smiled again,

"Italy-kun, Germany, you, and I all can train just like old times at the gym down the road; I think you should be happy instead of disappointed." Italy brightened,

"Really? We can hang out more? Thank you, Germany!" Italy hugged Germany and stuck his hand back in the box; "There are more things in here…" he pulled out a cleaning cloth and a hand broom with a book that said; Cleaning rooms for Dummies. Italy sighed and put all the things back in the box, "I guess I should clean my room eventually, huh?" Everyone laughed except Romano, who groused,

"It's Armageddon in there, there is no way you could clean it with some dusting cloth and a broom!" everyone laughed again and passed out Hungary's and Japan's presents,

"Oh, romance manga! Grazie… And an axis photo album!" Italy cheered as he hugged his friends, Romano opened his,

"What the fuck?" he pulled out a T-shirt with an anime character on it with a curl sticking from the right side of his head; the shirt read 'Romano'. "It's me, only more shitty." Prussia and Spain cracked up when they saw the shirt,

"Japan… you've gone and made Romano into a big-eyed, animated, cutie…" Spain laughed. Romano turned with an evil glint in his eyes,

"What the Hell did you just call me?" Hungary tugged on Romano's sleeve,

"Open mine!" Romano sighed and pulled open her gift. It was a framed black and white picture from the 1930's when Romano was in the Hospital due to injuries from World War II. Beside him in the picture was Spain and Belgium, who were holding hands as they smiled for the camera. Romano felt hot anger, and then ashamed at how he acted towards Spain earlier,

"Aw, crap. You two always loved each other, didn't you? Even when she and I were together, you both must have felt terrible." Everyone just stared at Romano in absolute silence.

"R-romano…" Spain stuttered. Romano's blank expression turned into rage,

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, you bitch?! I hate you!" Spain's head was then smacked by the Spanish cookbook. The doorbell rang and France got up and opened the door. (Seeing as Spain was being beaten over the head with a cookbook at the moment by a _really_ pissed Italian.)

"Thank you, France!" Belgium said sweetly as she came in followed by her brother. Romano froze when he heard her and Spain got up off the floor,

"Oh, Hell no." he muttered as she and Spain hugged each other. Romano got up and picked up his new cat; he walked right over to Belgium and plopped the cat in her arms, "Germany gave this to me for my birthday, and I don't know what in Hell to name it! Help me, woman!" Belgium cradled the kitty in her arms with delight,

"Oh, she's so cute! How about…Rain; because it's raining today." Romano glared at a wall,

"Oh, if it's something to describe today, how about Hell." Belgium tilted her head to the side,

"Why?" Romano took a deep breath,

"Well I got a call from Feliciano and my stupid ringtone pissed me off so I threw my phone and Spain into the pool because I hate both of them so much then I got a shitty shirt with and animated me on it, a bottle of stuff I'm not even going to fucking use, a picture that makes me want to beat the crap out of Spain, and a cat that smells like burnt rice and sardines." He breathed heavily at the end of his rant and held out his hands for the cat. Belgium put the cat in his hands and Romano held the cat up to eye-level. "So that's why I'm naming you Rain, because it's describes today perfectly." The cat meowed and pawed Romano's nose, he set the cat down and sat down next to his brother. He watched The Netherlands stand awkwardly in the corner as Spain and Belgium talked and held hands, his brother, Hungary, Germany, and Japan socialized on the couch while playing with Rain. Romano just sat and watched them all from the floor,

_Hey… Is this thing on?_ A voice echoed in his head.

_What the Fuck?!_ He thought, startled.

_Hey, Roma! I came to talk to you._ Romano frowned,

_Grandpa Rome?_ Rome's laughter filled Romano's head,

_Ci! It is I! _Romano glanced at his brother,

_Why aren't you talking to Feliciano right now? He usually senses you before I do._ There was a pause and Italy looked over at his brother and smiled distractedly; the kind of smile that said,

_Hey, I can't talk to you now but later, okay? _Romano nodded and listened to Rome,

_Yes, but I came to talk to you, personally, not him._ Romano looked over at Spain and Belgium at the counter, talking and laughing.

_What for?_ Asked Romano,

_You've grown up, Roma… you just haven't realized it yet. You did something good today; you got over your jealousy and helped to build a better relationship with your friends. I wish I could have done the same as you when I was young, but a word of advice…_ Romano watched Hungary smack France in the head with a metal spatula. _Never let go of the relationships that matter to you the most. Happy Birthday, Roma._ And with that Rome was gone from his mind.

"Hey, Romano!" Prussia called from the other side of the room, "We're playing Risk, want to join?" Romano looked at the group of smiling faces. He stood and joined his friends,

"I hope you're ready to have your asses beaten, because I'm going to win!" They all cheered as the rain kept falling outside.


End file.
